


Love At Hogwarts

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Some sadness, havent written anything in years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: So i havent written anything in over 5 years please be nice. But this is some what of a re write of a story I wrote a long time ago.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

She was muggleborn and sorted into Slytherin. Of course she didn't see anything wrong with that, and actually green was her favourite colour, however some of her fellow Slytherins, the people who were suppose to be her family whilst at school, didn't approve. 

At first. 

For the past four years, Isabella Hanson worked hard to make sure her fellow Slytherins knew she was one of them, and they would be stupid to question that. She was one of the smartest witches in her year, no where near as smart as Hermione Granger, as if anyone could match her, besides Draco. Isabella was sure Draco had a crush on her. 

Isabella left the Slytherin Common Room to start her day off in the library for her free period. George Weasley was waiting there for her, with a big grin on his face. 

"Hello Weasley" She greeted, he smiled and joined her. 

"So Isabella, hear about the ball?" He asked, smirking, she rolled her eyes. "Obviously, everyone has"

They turned the corner, more people were walking through this corridor, staring at the two of them walking together. Despite Isabella having friends in the other houses, people still thought a Slytherin being openly friends with the other houses was strange. 

She wouldn't call herself and George friends, more like, he once accidentally poured his pumpkin juice all over her in her second year and felt bad so he spent weeks saying sorry and then just kept interacting with her. Hence forth they spent their free periods together, and not that she would let him know, but she enjoyed them.

"Would you maybe want to go with me?" George asked, his face turning almost as red as his hair. Isabella smirked, did she want to go with George, she had two boys already as her; Theodore Nott, she promptly told him to go and ask Daphne, since she knew about Daphne's little crush, and Ernie Macmillan had also asked her, but he was an insufferable twit. Though Ernie blamed Isabella saying no due to him being a Hufflepuff, to which she rolled her eyes and reminded him about her little brother was a Hufflepuff. Isabella thought it was funny, her brother being in Hufflepuff, and his twin, her little sister was Ravenclaw. 

"Yes" Isabella suddenly said, before her brain could even process, George stopped walking and looked her at wide eyed. 

"I said yes Weasley, so if you don't mind, I need to finish some reading before my next class begins" She grinned. 

George nodded "Yes, sorry. I'll leave you too it, I've got some things to do" 

And with that he rushed off. 

Isabella shook her head and laughed. She said yes, as a friend of course. She was way too young to be thinking of all that boyfriend, girlfriend drama, at aged fourteen. She only wanted to worry about her school work. 

~

The library was mostly empty, Mrs Pince smiled at her as she walked through the doors, Isabella walked to the usual spot by the window on a large red sofa. She pulled out her book; Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland. Since the first task in the TriWizard Tournament she wanted to learn more about dragons, and Hagrid had suggested this book. 

"Hello Isabella"

Isabella looked up to see Ginny Weasley, she smiled and motioned for her to sit down with her.

"How are you?" Ginny smiled. Isabella shrugged. 

"Your brother just asked me to the ball" 

"Which one?" Ginny laughed. 

"Funny, George obviously" Isabella replied. 

"I wasn't aware you even liked him like that?" Ginny giggled. 

"Well, I don't, I mean I like George and going with him should be fun, but I don't fancy him, I'm only fourteen for Merlin's sake"

"Be careful, George is sixth-teen and probably wants a girlfriend" Ginny laughed. 

"Very funny, anyways I need to get to Potions, I'll see you at lunch" Isabella smiled, packed up her book and left the Library with a wave to Mrs Pince. 

Potions class was shared with Slytherin and Gryffindor, Isabella sat at her usual table along with Pansy, much to her dismay and Ron and Harry. She didn't mind working with Harry, he was mostly quiet and got on with his work. 

Ron however, did not like Isabella. 

"Put your wands away, and start making your pepperup potions, I don't want to hear a work until you are all done" Snape bellowed. 

Isabella went to go collect her ingredients, but Ron stopped her. 

"I've heard you're going to the ball with my brother!"

Isabella nodded, and pushed past him and collected her ingredients. 

"Pansy could you crush the Bicorn Horn, whilst I prepare the mandrake root please" Isabella smiled, Pansy rolled her eyes and did as she was asked. 

Potions couldn't end soon enough, Pansy spent most of it staring at Draco, of course, the unhealthy obsession was all too annoying to Isabella. Ron was muttering under his breath, annoyed that his brother was so interested in the Slytherin. Luckily Harry didn't mind having a civil conversation which made the class a little more bearable. 

Finally it was time for lunch, Isabella along with the other Slytherins in her class all walked to lunch together. The others liked to push the younger years about when they walked together, something Isabella did not like about being Slytherin. Just because everyone thought they were evil and bad, didn't mean they had to act evil and bad. 

The great hall smelt wonderful, Isabella sat at the Slytherin table and started eating. She listened and laughed at her fellow classmates, until someone sat next to her making everyone at the table sneer. 

"Hey" George said with a smile, he lent forward to try and kiss Isabella on the cheek but she blocked him.

"What do you want Weasley" Draco spat. Soon the other Slytherins copied, and George just looked at Isabella, who sat there, red faced looking down at her food. 

She wanted to defend George but if she did, it would be hell for her. The others would surely make fun of her every second they got, and since she shared a living space with them, she couldn't. 

"Right, I get it, too cool to like me in front of your Slytherins" George said quietly "And I thought you were different" He added, and with that got up and left the great hall. 

Isabella felt horrible. 

"Would it be so bad if I was friends with him?" She said, sadness in her eyes. 

"They're a disgrace to the wizard name" Pansy spat. 

"And a few years ago you thought I was!" Isabella yelled, standing up and leaving the great hall, hoping to find George.


	2. Just Friends

The Yule Ball was tonight, George hadn't spoken to me since the Great Hall, which was only three days ago. 

Isabella wasn't going to go to the ball, however her classmates persuaded her, and she had already brought her dress. The girls in Isabella's dorm spent all day getting ready. 

Not that she minded, having a girlie day was much needed, plus it was so much fun. Isabella shared her dorm with Daphne Greengrass, and the twins Flora and Hestia Carrow. All were a bit on the rude, full of them side, but nonetheless they were kind to Isabella. 

Their day started with a shower, and then face masks and they even got some of the house elves to make over their nails and toenails. 

Once Isabella's nails were dry and her make up was done, she decided on a gold eye shadow with a little bit of glitter, and deep red lipstick, despite Daphne pointing out how Gryffindor she looked, Isabella liked it, and hoped George would too. Isabella worked on her hair, her usually very long brunette hair was very delicately braided into what her mother called a Milkmaid's braid, along with a few silver jewels dotted as accents. 

Finally she slipped on her dress, her mother called it was Mermaid Silhouette Dress, it was a beautiful green, that hugged her growing curves perfectly, she looked sophisticated. 

Daphne went for a dress that showed off her boobs, and the twins wore something that looked like it came from another century. 

Isabella slipped on her shoes, a gorgeous pair of black ankle strap heels. That she had owned for years and never had a chance to wear them until now. 

The girls were ready, they let their dorm, Theodore was waiting for Daphne and greeted her with a kiss on the lips and she took her arm. The twins had left with their dates, so Isabella left the dorm following them, she shut the door of the common room behind her, and saw George, waiting in his usual spot. 

"You came" She whispered. He nodded. 

"I wasn't going too" George admitted

He extended his arm for Isabella to take and they started walking, Isabella noticed she was nearly his height with her heels on. 

"I am sorry George" Isabella frowned. 

"I know you are, Ginny told me what happened once I left the hall" He admitted "And I understand, I suppose its hard being muggleborn and a Slytherin, and also being with a Gryffindor"

"Thank you" Isabella whispered. 

They reached the Great Hall and walked in, it was completely transformed, it was breathtaking. 

"What would you like to do first, dance or drink?" George smiled. 

"I'd like to dance" 

So George took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, where they joined in the formal dance, George loved having her in his arms, Ginny had told him what Isabella had said about not wanting a boyfriend, and he was going to respect that. They twirled and spun until the song changed pace. 

Not wanting to be trampled by the large group mashing to the heavy rock song.

"Lets get a drink" George practically yelled. Isabella nodded, and they both walked away from the dance floor to the drink bowl. 

Harry and Ron were sitting there moping. Isabella rolled her eyes and grabbed herself a drink.

"Are you nervous for the second task Harry?" Isabella asked Harry, he nodded. 

"Why are you here with her?" Ron sneered. George rolled his eyes. 

"Because he is my friend" He answered, taking Isabella's hand taking her to a completely different table. 

"Sorry about him" George muttered. 

"Don't worry about Ron, he is nothing I can't handle" Isabella smirked.

Isabella signed. "George, I do love being your friend, but I can't"

George stopped her "I'm not looking for more than friends Bella, but I will admit I have got feelings for you"

"Okay, thank you for being honest I suppose" Isabella giggled, she grabbed his hand and drags him to the dance floor, to dance the night away. 

~~~

Once the Christmas holidays had ended, classes had began, and everything went back to normal. The second task wasn't for a month, so everyone could focus on their studies. 

Isabella begun her day in Ancient Runes, not one of her favourite classes. It was shared with Hufflepuff's so she decided to sit with Susan Bones. The two spoke quietly as Professor Babbling taught. To be honest Isabella couldn't concentrate, she wanted it to be lunch time. She had decided to sit with George on the Gryffindor table, showing him that she wanted to be his friend, that she didn't care about what anybody thought. 

Second was Arithmancy, probably Isabella's least favourite of her subjects. But she spent the subject reading New Theory of Numerology by Lukas Karuzos. Her loves of books made this less boring. 

And finally it was time of lunch, Isabella rushed to the great hall, it was packed of course and for lunch it was Shepherd's pie, which made her even more excited. She walked past her Slytherin friends, towards the Gryffindor table where George was sitting with his twin, and their friends. 

"Bella, please sit" George smiled, Isabella sat next to him, everyone sitting around them staring at her. 

"Bella, I think you've met everyone" 

"Yes I have" She smiled, taking a plate of food. 

"Thank you for coming to sit with me" George smiled.

"That's okay" Isabella smiled, she added in a whisper "Though I'm not sure your friends agree"

"Nah, they're fine" He responded.

"Maybe I'll spend more lunches with you then"

George smiled "I'd really like that"


End file.
